


Adrenaline Fix

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: When you need to spice up your life and Bucky unintendedly provides the spice but also the comfort.





	Adrenaline Fix

Being an Avenger, you lived on one thing, wait, no, scratch that, you lived on two things: caffeine and adrenaline. The first one was easy to get hold of, you lived in New York which meant there was at least one Starbuck coffee every block in addition to the marvelous coffee machine that grounded real coffee beans in the kitchen. So, even if it either required to get out and interact with people or if it woke up the entire tower, caffein was an easy fix. But the latter was another problem.

See, when you were on missions, literally holding your or another person’s life in your own hands, adrenalin was usually pumping so hard in your system it made your ears ring. It was intoxicating, liberating, exhilarating. But just as with coffee, the fall was fast and hard, causing you to actually crash and provoking the worst headaches. And, unlike with coffee, adrenaline wasn’t that easy to find because saldy, unlike popular belief, the Avengers weren’t summoned at the drop of the hat. And it wasn’t from lack of you praying whoever was listening to send you on a mission to kick some ass but noooooo, apparently the team was only called in case of extreme emergency such as giant wrinkled grape trying to erase half of the population.

Long were the hours you had spent at the gym, punching your frustration away on a punching bag but, despite your exhaustion and shaky muscles, it wasn’t quite enough to quench your fix. You needed more.

And you had found more on a quiet and normal Wednesday night when, after a particularly hard gym session earlier that day, you were fighting a tenacious pounding headache. You had tried all the natural and less natural remedies but nothing had worked. Now all you wanted was a hot shower and your bed, but most of all, you wanted silence and peace.

Padding your way through the dark tower to avoid any aggressive light, you walked in the laundry room without turning on the light, grabbed the first piece of soft fabric resting on the pile of clean laundry. Bringing it close to your chest to make your way to the bathroom you shared with Wanda, Bucky and Steve, a familiar scent tickled your nostrils and your lips curved into an untameable smile as you brought what you thought was a hoodie to your nose.

Bucky.

Despite the washing, his cologne was still clinging onto the fabric: a perfect and subtle mix of cinnamon, sandalwood and musk that tended to make your heart flutter in your chest without you noticing it.

Gosh, you loved that smell and the man it belonged to. Whether it was fresh in the morning, blended with a fresh soapy smell and coffee or at the end of the day with a slight touch of his natural musk, it never missed to make your head spinning. Filling your lungs with the comforting smell, you locked yourself in the bathroom.

Only using the light coming from the fancy shower head, you let your muscles relax as the hot water hit the back of your neck and shoulder. The warmth combined with the darkness helped you slightly ease the pain and you were not so dizzy anymore when you wrapped yourself in your robe. But your head was still heavy and your eyes burning and stinging, as if someone was pressing on your globes with their thumbs.

You did not waste any second to put the hoodie on, the soft fabric mixed with the light scent belonging to the former soldier dancing around you made the remaining tension in your shoulders disappear. You closed your eyes for a second, enjoying your only pain free moment of the day and sighed in content. This was a magic hoodie, you knew it.

After applying your moisturizer, you unlocked the door, ready to sprint to your room to avoid the clash of temperature between the warm bathroom and cold corridor but you had barely made one step out of the room that a too familiar voice coming from the laundry room made your blood turn cold in your veins.

“For fuck’s sake, it was right here!”

Bucky.

His tone indicated you it was an angry Bucky who was fumbling and moving all the laundry around. Your eyes fell to the red hoodie that appeared almost black in the darkness. Shit. It was Bucky’s favorite. Your eyes went wide and your instinct took over everything: you ran. You bare feet allowed you to be as silent as a cat as you sprinted towards your room and, just as you were about to close your door, you saw Bucky’s massive form moving towards the bathroom.

You didn’t waste one second to close the door and lock it before letting yourself fall against it. You automatically placed your hand over your heart. A reflex after a “close one” during a mission.

Shit.

It was a close one!

You and Bucky got along very well but the man had a problem with sharing. You couldn’t blame him, though. He grew up during the post WWI era, lived during the Great Depression, then went to War before being the weapon of a super-not-so-secret-anymore organization that used him and abused him. You could only understand the poor guy liked his stuff to be only his now.

You’d give the hoodie back, you promised to yourself. You just didn’t have the energy to explain him today and you didn’t want him to be mad at you. All you wanted to do was crash in your bed and sleep. But, as you tried to regain your breath, there was no mistake: your blood was pumping in your veins, your heart was pounding under your hand, you had to take fuller, deeper breathings. You were high on adrenaline.

Stealing one of Bucky’s hoodie had made you high on adrenaline. A bubble of joy bursted from your chest to your throat and you had to place your hand over your mouth to cover the heartfelt giggle that was falling free from your lips. You quickly jumped on your bed, sliding under the covers and pulling the hoodie neckline over your mouth and nose, taking a large intake of the heavenly scent before giggling some more. Your headache was a long forgotten memory but you had found a new hobby for sure.

_________________________________________________________________________

Bucky Barnes knew he might not have been to high school during his young age to bring money and food home to his sisters before going off to war, but Bucky also knew he was not completely stupid. He had always been passionate about books, he educated himself by spending hours eyes glued to the pages until his eyes burned. If you added his military training and his time being the best assassin of the 20th century, Bucky was an observant and perceptive little shit.

It had been several weeks since your new hobby started. First his red hoodie that had mysteriously disappeared from the laundry room where he was absolutely certain he had left it on the dryer because it made it extra soft and he loved the feeling.

Apparently nobody had seen it, Wanda was teaching Steve some Sokovian, they hadn’t left the kitchen after dinner. Being the only occupants of this floor with you, his instincts pushed him to ask you but Wanda told him about how poorly you were feeling and that you had headed to sleep earlier.

Groaning, Bucky had walked back to the laundry room and picked another sweater before heading to the bathroom. The air was still damp and the familiar smell of your shower gel was lingering in the air and Bucky’s anger suddenly vanished away. The fruity scent was too sweet for Wanda and Steve liked classic soap. This was your signature smell. The only thing that betrayed your little game.

Because everytime one of his sweaters disappeared from the laundry room, or worse, his own room, not that you being in his room was a bad thing but it showed you had grown more confident about your thievery, the bathroom was always filled with your scent and you disappeared for the rest of the night instead of binging netflix or reading near the window like you always did. All the clues led to you.

Although Bucky had found it funny and even cute for a while, his sweater stock was dangerously low, just like the temperatures outside and the former soldier needed to get back a couple of them despite you sometimes putting a sweater back in place to steal another one.

That was how he had ended in your room, opening all your drawers in a desperate quest. His cheeks grew a light tint of pink when he accidentally opened a drawer that held a ridiculously high amount of lace that had nothing to do with the kind of lingerie the ladies wore back in the day and the most indecent mental pictures started to make his head spin.

“How did you get in here?”

Your voice made Bucky’s blood turning colder than the Siberian snow in his veins and he closed the drawer so fast his metal fingers got caught. He hissed, more by reflex than in pain and he turned around to see you were standing in the door, your face unreadable.

Bucky stared at you for a solid minute, feeling like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and his blush turned deeper when he thought about the colorful lace he had just stumbled upon. His eyes automatically fell to your breasts that were hidden under a thick sweater Steve had gotten you for Christmas last year.

“Bucky what are you doing here?”

The brunet snapped back to reality and he could see from your features that you were more startled by him snooping around your personal belongings than mad. You were squirming on your feet, your hands gathered behind your back as if you were trying to hide something. Furtively, Bucky’s eyes flew to your middle from where he could see a bit of dark blue fabric peaking on the side. His entire body relaxed and an uncontrollable smirk tugged at his lips, causing you to tense. Who was the one with the hand stuck in the cookie jar now?

Without his smirk faltering from his lips, Bucky took a few steps towards you, his pace slow and calculated until he was so close to you, you were wrapped in his cologne. He looked threatening when he did that, he could see it from the way you tried to stick out your chest and lift up your chin but he could hear your uneven heartbeat, the sound echoing in his own heart.

“Okay, doll, where are all my sweaters?” he asked, his voice so smooth and low, it made your heart skip a beat.

You sw allowed thickly at his sudden change of demeanor, frowning in genuine confusion. How did he know?

“Wh-what?” you voice was too high-pitched and you cleared your throat to compose yourself, “what do you mean? How would I know that?”

Bucky’s smirk turned taunting but it was nothing compared to the low chuckle that erupted from the back of his throat. He tilted his head and slowly leaned, his head dipping closer to yours, causing your breathing to hitch and your blood to start pumping in your ears just like it did a couples minutes earlier.

His scent was intoxicating, his eyes deeper than the ocean and your gaze fell to his outrageously pink lips that contrasted with the dark scruff covering his cheeks. His closeness almost tore a whimper from you but it was a gasp that escaped you when Bucky reached behind you and snatched from your hands the sweater you had just stolen from his bedroom.

Without stepping back, he offered you a playful smile as you desperately tried to hide how flustered you were.

“Doll, this one is brand new,” he sighed, his lips still dancing on the edge of a smile, “I had to buy it two days ago because all my other sweaters disappeared.”

You opened your mouth to defend yourself but came out empty and probably looking like a fish out of the water.

Bucky chuckled softly, “How about I propose you a deal, huh? I leave you that one if you give me back at least my red Henley.”

“But it’s my favorite,” you whined.

Your eyes immediately went wide, hand covering your mouth in utter horror. You had just admitted your crime and the satisfied look on Bucky’s face made you want for the ground to swallow you whole.

“I see,” he chuckled and sighed again, “how about the grey hoodie, then? I need it for my run tonight, it’s the only one with a hood and the weather is shit. Please, doll.”

You blinked a couple times, even more startled by Bucky’s reaction and from the fact that he knew it was you who had been stealing them than because he was quite literally begging you. You couldn’t help but relax at his playfulness, your own lips curving up.

Your and Bucky’s friendship was pretty chill and borderline flirting since the day you had met. You were always dancing around each other, teasing the other into oblivious. Bucky had this old fashion swagger that could make you swoon in no time. And right now, he was teasing you, clearly more amused than anything else by your little game so why not play too?

You shrugged, “now why would I do that? It’s one of the softest ones,” you argued.

An irrepressible urge to laugh made Bucky bite his tongue and he pouted, “because I bought this one,” he said, gently waving the blue sweater he was holding holding, “for you, knowing you’d look incredibly cute in it.”

You bit your bottom lip, squinting your eyes at him, “that’s a low blow, even for you, Barnes.”

You crossed your arms in front of your chest. Bucky smirked and shook his head before leaning his face closer to yours, relishing in how your breathing immediately hitched when his lips almost touched yours.

“Doll, I’ve known your little game for weeks and if I didn’t want you to take my sweaters, you wouldn’t have been able to, you know.”

You shivered at his husky voice and the tickling of his breath fanning over your lips.

“You have?”

You breathless sigh made him chuckle softly and nod.

He hummed, the sound echoing in you.

“I have, now pretty please? Can I have my grey hoodie back?”

Your heart was thudding in your chest, your body quite literally on fire from his proximity. Fuck you were weak for this man and the bastard knew it.

You nodded, “I can bring it to you, I just need to look for it.”

You were lying, you knew exactly where all his sweaters were but you needed a minute to compose yourself and that would be impossible until he was sharing your personal space.

Bucky smiled, “of course, take your time I’m only going tonight after it’s dark.”

You expected for him to lean back but he did quite the opposite. Bucky smiled and leaned closer, placing a kiss at the corner of your lips. The kiss was so tender and close, it tore a whimper from you. His lips lingered there for a second or a minute, you were not so sure with the way his familiar scent wrapped you up in a warm bubble and how his scruff gently tickled your sensitive skin.

Instinctively, you pressed your own lips again the corner of his own and you felt his smile growing before he slowly pulled away, leaving you breathless.

“I think you know where to put it back in my room, right?” He chuckled again before placing the sweater in your hands and, before you knew it, you were left alone in your room.

You thought you were playing Bucky but it turned out, Bucky had been playing you all along. Bucky’s scent was still dancing in the air and with the way your blood was pumping in your veins and your ears were ringing, he had provided you the strongest shot of adrenaline you had gotten in years.


End file.
